IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 12
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 11 |obecny = #12 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 13 }} |Numer komiksu=12 |Data=16 stycznia 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Evan Stanley (okładka A i B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Tracy Yardley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie=*Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Doktor Starline *Rough *Tumble |Lokacje= *Anielska Wyspa *Final Egg }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 12 – dwunasty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"The Battle for Angel Island," Part Four. The thrilling conclusion to the Battle of Angel Island saga! As Sonic and his friends work to restore Angel Island, two questions remain: is Neo Metal Sonic truly defeated, and what other trouble is brewing? :The cap on IDW's first year of Sonic the Hedgehog adventures-and the lead-in to year two! :An old foe returns... Sonic i Tails zamierzali włączyć Metal Sonica z powrotem, po tym jak robot został pokonany w ostatniej bitwie. Tailsowi udało się naprawić Metal Sonica, ale nie był do końca przekonany co do pomysłu Sonica. Niebieski jeż chciał jednak, że jest pewien swojej decyzji. Tails jeszcze raz ostrzegł przyjaciela przed tym, że Metal Sonic może nie być zadowolony. Gdy lis włączył Metal Sonica, ten natychmiast zerwał się ze swoich łańcuchów i zamierzał zaatakować Sonica. Zatrzymał się jednak i stracił na chwilę kontrolę, przez co Sonic musiał go podtrzymać. Niebieski jeż ostrzegł Metal Sonica przed tym, aby nie nadwyrężał się, ponieważ nie jest już w stanie walczyć. Tailsowi udało się naprawić jedynie najgorsze uszkodzenia. Sonic zaproponował następnie Metal Sonicowi rozejm. Powiedział, że wojna dobiegła końca i nie musi już słuchać Eggmana. Może żyć własnym życiem. Nie wymagał od Metal Sonica aby stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem, nie przeszkadzałoby mu nawet to, gdyby robot wyprowadził się na drugi koniec planety. Sonic wyciągnął rękę do Metal Sonica, ale robot odrzucił ją i uderzył. Następnie odleciał. Tails zapytał Sonica, czy wszystko z nim w porządku i czy powinni ścigać robota. Niebieski jeż początkowo nieco zmartwiony odzyskał pewność siebie i powiedział, że zostawią Metal Sonica w spokoju, ponieważ muszą uszanować jego decyzję. Tymczasem w Final Egg Doktor Starline nie mógł przywrócić Doktorowi Eggmanowi wspomnień. Po trzech sesjach Mr. Tinker nadal pozostawał sobą, choć powrócił do budowania starych robotów. Rough i Tumble zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Kiedy Starline uwolnił ich z więzienia obiecał im, że jeśli przyprowadzą Eggmana to ten skonstruuje dla nich broń, którą posłużą się do pokonania Sonica. Obaj co prawda nie chcieli się przyznawać do tego, że bez broni by sobie nie poradzili. Powiedzieli więc, że chcą broni dla samej przesady. Starline uspokoił ich, zapewniając że znajdzie sposób na przywrócenie Eggmanowi wspomnień. Uważał, że być może potrzebny mu będzie pewien szok emocjonalny. Orbot i Cubot zjawili się i zaczęli rozmawiać z doktorem. Cubot chciał przekonać naukowca do tego, by znowu zaczął ich zastraszać rozmontowanie. Orbot zaczął natomiast wspominać o starożytnych istotach, które doktor mógłby chcieć przebudzić, aby potem stracić nad nimi kontrolę. Mr. Tinker nie miał jednak zamiaru krzywdzić robotów, którym zaprogramowano emocję. Cubot czuł się dziwnie, słysząc te słowa do doktora, a Orbot nie był do końca przekonany czy chce powrotu swojego starego szefa. Niespodziewanie do bazy wkroczył Metal Sonic. Mr. Tinker natychmiast rzucił się do niego i chciał go naprawić. Gdy jednak dotknął go, doznał szoku i zaczął odzyskiwać wspomnienia. Przypomniał sobie jak stworzył Metal Sonica, oraz jak naprawiał go po walce z Soniciem. Eggman natychmiast odwrócił się do pozostałych pełen wściekłości, nie wiedząc gdzie się znajduje i kto go przyprowadził. Starline był podekscytowany, a Orbot i Cubot nieco zawiedzeni. Doktor Starline przedstawił się Eggmanowi, jako jego głęboki wielbiciel. Eggmanowi spodobało się to, że Starline zna swoje miejsce. Kazał mu mówić dalej, podczas gdy wysłał Metal Sonica na stół operacyjny. Zażądał również od Orbota i Cubota swoich starych ubrań. Eggman zaczął naprawiać Metal Sonica, a Starline pomagał mu w tym. Przy tym dziobak zaczął opowiadać doktorowi jak stracił pamięć po ostatniej walce z Soniciem, jak wylądował w górskiej wiosce i został stamtąd sprowadzony. Gdy wspomniał o swoich asystentach, Eggmanowi przedstawili się Rough i Tumble, przechwalając się i wykonując pozę. Doktor był tym nieco zażenowany, ale Starline powiedział mu że Rough i Tumble są głupi, ale brutalni i przede wszystkim nienawidzą Sonica. Gdy Eggman o tym usłyszał, zaproponował wyposażenie skunksów w niszczycielską broń, na co zareagowali z entuzjazmem. Eggman udał się następnie do przebieralni, przypominając Roughowi i Tumble'owi by nie zawiedli go tak jak ostatnia grupa, którą pokonali Sonic i Shadow. Podczas gdy Doktor Eggman kończył przebieranie się, Starline wytłumaczył mu jak przywrócił mu pamięć używając terapii elektrowstrząsowej. Udało mu się go również sprowadzić do Final Egg dzięki mocy Warp Topaz. Starline wytłumaczył, że poświęcił swoją karierę na badanie tego magicznego kamienia. Warp Topaz różnił się od Szmaragdów Chaosu tym, że jego moc nie była chaotyczna i zmienna w zależności od sytuacji. Warp Topaz może zaginać przestrzeń aby tworzyć portale do innych miejsc, o ile posiada źródło zasilania. Doktor Eggman nie był zbytnio przekonany co do kolejnego mitycznego kamienia. Starline spodziewał się, że Eggman tak na to zareaguje. Pokazał więc doktorowi siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, które udało mu się zabezpieczyć. Spodobało się to Eggmanowi, który postanowił przyjąć Starline'a w swoje szeregi. Tymczasem na Anielskiej Wyspie Sonic podbiegł do Knucklesa, który strzegł Głównego Szmaragdu. Jeż wykonał kilka okrążeń wokół latającej wyspy i powiedział przyjacielowi, że wszystko wydaje się być w stanie nienaruszony. Przekazał mu również, że Tails naprawił statek Egg Fleet z którego wcześniej korzystali, dzięki czemu mógł on znowu lecieć. Knuckles nie chciał się jednak zabierać z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, ponieważ stwierdził że jego powinnością jest strzec Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic powiedział Knucklesowi że jego oferta nadal będzie aktualna, zwłaszcza jeśli poczuje się sam na wyspie. Kolczatka nie chciał jednak, by Sonic sprowadził na jego dom nowe kłopoty. Sonic zapytał potem Knucklesa o dalszy los Resistance, którym Knuckles wciąż dowodził. Kolczatka stwierdził, że skoro wojna dobiegła końca i Metal Sonic został pokonany, to istnienie tej organizacji nie jest już potrzebne. Postanowił więc rozwiązać Resistance. Sonic pożegnał następnie kolczatkę i udał się na statek Egg Fleet. Jeż spotkał Amy, która przeprowadzała spis inwentarza statku. Dziewczyna była podekscytowana dużą ilością materiałów jakie znajdowały się w ładowni, ponieważ byłyby nieocenione w odbudowie zniszczeń. Sonic wspomniał jej wtedy, że Knuckles zdecydował o rozwiązaniu Resistance, na co Amy zareagowała z rozczarowaniem. Wtem do Amy podeszli Vector, Espio i Charmy, którzy zażądali zapłaty za wykonanie pracy. Znaleźli bowiem Eggmana, pomogli w odkryciu tego kto się pod niego podszywał i pokonaniu go. Podczas gdy Chaotix dyskutowali z zaskoczoną Amy o zapłacie, Sonic udał się na górny pokład. Spotkał tam Tangle i Whisper. Tangle była tak podekscytowana ostatnimi przygodami, że nie wie jak uda jej się wrócić do poprzedniego życia. Kiedy Sonic zapytał o to czy Whisper poznała nowych przyjaciół, Tangle zaczęła ją prosić o to by opowiedziała Sonicowi żart. Whisper jednak zawstydziła się i zakryła twarz pod maską, co zmartwiło Tangle. Sonic postanowił zostawić jej nieco przestrzeni i pobiegł dalej. Spotkał następnie Silvera i Blaze, którym powiedział że wkrótce wystartują. Pamiętał jednak, że jego przyjaciele mogą wrócić do swoich światów z dowolnego miejsca: Blaze używając Szmaragdów Sol do swojego świata, a Silver do przyszłości. Blaze obiecała jednak, że będzie towarzyszyć wszystkim w drodze powrotnej do domu. Silver natomiast zamierzał zostać nieco, ponieważ miał złe przeczucie co do tego czy rzeczywiście udało mu się ocalić przyszłość. Sonic jednak pocieszył go, widząc w tym okazję do przeżycia wspólnie kolejnych przygód. Jeż udał się następnie do Rouge, która opalała się na leżaku z prywatnego schowka Eggmana. Gdy Sonic zapytał się co Rouge ma zamiar zrobić dalej, nietoperzyca odpowiedziała mu że będzie otwarta na różne możliwości. Na razie skupiła się na Głównym Szmaragdzie, który miała dobrze na widoku. Sonica nie interesowało za bardzo dręczenie Knucklesa przez Rouge. Zapytał Rouge, czy Shadow już odszedł. Nietoperzyca odpowiedziała mu że już dawno odłączył się od grupy. Sonic poprosił ją, aby podziękowała mu w jego imieniu. Rouge zapewniła go, że jeśli nadarzy jej się okazja to zrobi to. Sonic udał się następnie do Tailsa, któremu pogratulował rekordowego naprawienia statku. Bohaterowie pogratulowali sobie wspólnej przygody i nie obawiali się, że być może rozbiją się wskutek dziwacznej technologii Eggmana. Statek Egg Fleet z Resistance na pokładzie odleciał z Anielskiej Wyspy, a Knuckles obserwował to zajście. Tymczasem Doktor Eggman i Starline odkryli, że bio-dane które Metal Sonic skopiował od Sonica i Shadowa uległy zepsuciu. Starline proponował rekonstrukcję danych, ale Eggman zamierzał zamknąć ten rozdział. Zdecydował się wprowadzić w życie nowy plan. Powierzył podekscytowanemu Starline'owi zadanie odwracania uwagi Sonica, do czasu aż plan będzie gotowy. Gdy Doktor Eggman, Orbot i Cubot kierowali się do innego pomieszczenia, Rough i Tumble narzekali na bronie, których plany podał im Eggman. Doktor odwrócił jednak plany i dwóm skunksom nagle spodobały się projekty. Eggman, Orbot i Cubot udali się następnie do pomieszczenia, w którym doktor przechowywał tajemnicze urządzenie. Zamierzał je wykorzystać, by pogrążyć świat w cierpieniu. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Doktor Starline *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Motobug Galeria Okładki IDW 12 A Raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 12 B raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta IDW 12 RI raw 1.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta IDW 12 RI raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta (tylko artwork) Zapowiedź IDW 12 preview 0.jpg IDW 12 preview 1.png IDW 12 preview 2.jpg IDW 12 preview 3.jpg IDW 12 preview 4.jpg IDW 12 preview 5.jpg IDW 12 preview 6.jpg Ciekawostki *Orbot sugerujący Doktorowi Eggmanowi przejrzenie starożytnych potworów które chciałby wskrzesić i nad którymi straciłby potem kontrolę to nawiązanie do stworzeń takich jak Chaos z gry Sonic Adventure, oraz Dark Gaia z Sonic Unleashed. *Evan Stanley przyznała że jej ulubionym panelem do narysowania była strona szósta, na której Doktor Eggman przypomina sobie naprawianie Metal Sonica. Dodała także, że strona ta zawierała jej ulubione dialogi od Ian Flynna. *Na stronie ósmej Tumble wykonuje mukę swoją lewą dłonią. *Doktor Eggman nawiązuje do Phantom Ruby z gry Sonic Forces, kiedy wyraża swoje zwątpienie w Warp Topaz. *Rouge wypowiadająca słowa "never to look back again" wyjaśniające zniknięcie Shadowa mogą być nawiązaniem do piosenki Never Turn Back z gry Shadow the Hedgehog. *Słowa Eggmana "It's time for a change of pace" nawiązują do walki z Egg Dragoonem z gry Sonic Generations. *Początkowo komiks miał ukazać się 19 grudnia 2018 roku, ale jego premierę przesunięto na 9 stycznia 2019 w związku ze zmianą terminu wydawania komiksów z tej serii. Później zmieniono datę wydania komiksu na 16 stycznia 2019 roku. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing